Daughter of Poseidon
by Aurora Riddle
Summary: Avalon Jackson is the twin sister of Percy Jackson. Thing is, she never knew him. She was raised in the palace of Poseidon, until she is sent off to Camp Half-Blood. What happens when Percy arrives at camp? Join Avalon as she survives the year, a whirlpool of quests, gods and crushes. What will happen? Will Avalon die? (Sorry if the description sucked. The story's much better)
1. The Daughter Of Poseidon

I also wrote this story on Quotev, but I want readers on FanFiction to read it too. Well, hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Sally Jackson handled the sleeping twins , both wrapped in sea-green blankets. Poseidon stood next to her, eyeing them lovingly.  
"They're beautiful, Sally," was all the sea god could mutter. She smiled. "Don't you dare call my son beautiful."  
The twins truly were, as Poseidon put it, beautiful. The baby girl had beautiful blonde hair, and the boy, black hair as dark as Poseidon's.  
Their parents gasped - the twins had opened their eyes at the exact same time, revealing their only identical trait, a pair of sea-green eyes. Suddenly, Poseidon put a hand to his forehead. He turned to Sally.  
"Trouble is brewing, I need to go."  
Sally looked up at him, her expression pained.  
"Please... at least name them before you go."  
He looked down at his children.  
"Perseus Poseidon Jackson, and Avalon Rhea Jackson. "  
Sally smiled weakly.  
The Lord of the Seas hesitated. "Sally, you could go with me, you know. I could stop the tide for you, build you a palace underwater - "  
"Dear, I can't," she stopped him, "I have to choose my life for myself, not have a god helping me."  
Then her multicolored eyes lit up.  
"Take Avalon, raise her in your palace. Keep her safe."  
He stared at her.  
She looked back at him. " Please, do this for me. I don't want either of them to get hurt." He nodded, scooped up his daughter, and said goodbye to Sally for the very last time...  
Then he walked into the sea, and dived down...

-seven and a half years later-

I frowned at the great white shark. "Go away!" I yelled. It hurriedly swam away.  
I smiled. Serves him right. The bully had tried to scare a baby angelfish. I had made sure that didn't happen.  
"Lady Avalon, Lord Poseidon wishes to see you."  
I turned around. A Nereid was looking at me expectantly. Sighing, I made the waters propel me into my father's palace.  
Even with my seven year old mind, I could process one thing - the palace was beautiful. Tall columns made of beautiful white marble, jewels of the sea everywhere... truly beautiful.  
Poseidon was waiting for me.  
"Ah, Avalon, my beautiful daughter, come."  
I swam to him, my hair flowing behind me.  
He handed me a beautiful pearl necklace. "Take this. It's name is ρουφήχτρα."  
I frowned. "Why call a beautiful necklace 'Whirlpool'?"  
"Because it's more than a necklace, darling, it's a sword."  
He undid the clasps, and in its place, glowed a beautiful sword.  
"Wow..." I gasped, and he handed it to me. "But... why are you giving this to me?"  
Poseidon smiled sadly. "I...I can't keep you with me anymore, darling."  
My heart broke. "Daddy...you're sending me away?"  
"I'm sorry, but it's for the best."

I stared at him, not believing. "But I can't survive without you! I can't do this!"  
"Darling, you can. Have you ever wondered what your name means? Avalon is the river of healing in medieval times. Like the river, you will learn to adapt and... go on."  
Clutching Whirlpool tightly, I stared at my father one last time as he waved a hand, and the water rippled around me, before a blinding white light appeared...


	2. Camp Half-Blood

-6 years later-

I stabbed at the stupid wild boar with Whirlpool. It immediately crumbled into dust and died. I looked at my watch. 6pm. Flipping my long blonde hair over my shoulder, I turned Whirlpool back into a pearl necklace and slipped it on. It looked weirdly out of place next to my leather bead necklace, which had 5 clay beads on it. Increasing my pace, I hightailed it out of the woods.  
Yeah, I know, I'm not supposed to be there. But in the forest, fighting off monsters, I can relieve stress. It's the weirdest way ever, but it actually works.  
As soon as I got out, the conch horn blew. Wow, time really does past fast. I ran to the dining pavilion.  
I sat down at thee Poseidon table, alone. It's not because no one else wants to sit with me, It's because I'm the only child of Poseidon. Yeah, I'm playing the 'alone' game.  
A nymph placed a plate of pizza in front of me. Sighing, I went to the fire to sacrifice it to the gods.  
Scraping off a big piece, I threw it into the fire and whispered, "Poseidon, father, accept my offering."  
Annabeth, who was standing next to me, smiled. The daughter of Athena was my best friend. We were both the most seriously misunderstood blondes in the camp. Annabeth was thought to be dumb, while people judge me by my looks and think I am a airy, empty headed pretty girl.  
Let me tell you, Annabeth is the smartest girl at camp. And me... well, if you haven't seen me with a sword, you haven't truly been scared yet.  
I brought my plate back to my table, but I didn't feel hungry. Another minute wasted that could be used for training. Every second was important.  
Well that's my life for you.


	3. New Brother

The next morning, I spent my time in the fighting arena. Clarisse La Rue and I were fighting, and I was winning. I stabbed at her sword, and it clattered to the floor.  
I grinned at her. " I beat a daughter of Ares. I am so awesome."  
Clarisse glared at me. "You may be good at fighting, Jackson, but you fail epically in modesty."  
"Come on, big girl, drop the act."  
She smiled at me . "See ya later, Jackson."

Another thing about me - I'm friends with Clarisse. Sure, you may not think that's possible but she admired my fighting skills and we bonded over it.  
I headed to the Athena cabin. I was gonna find Annabeth and spend the afternoon with her.  
I poked my head inside. "Is Annabeth here?"  
Denzel Keenson , one of the campers, shook his head. "She's at the Big House."  
Weird. What was she doing there?  
I headed to the Big House and threw the door open. "Annabeth what are you - "

I froze. Lying in bed was a boy the same age as me, with similar features, but the most prominent one was our identical sea-green eyes.  
I couldn't believe it. I hadn't seen him in twelve years, but somehow I knew it was him.

"Percy...?"

Percy smiled at me politely. "Hello, do I know you?"  
My heart sank. He didn't recognize me?  
"I'm ..." somehow, I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. Maybe it was hurt at Percy not recognizing me. Maybe it was shock at seeing my brother after twelve years, I didn't know. In any case, I turned on my heel and ran out of the open doorway, tears streaking down my face.  
"Whoa, Avalon. You okay?"  
I looked up. It was Grover.  
I hastily wiped off the tears. "Yeah, I'm okay."  
"If you say so, see ya!" he gave me a confused look and ran inside the Big House. He was probably gonna see Percy. Percy...  
Thinking of him, my eyes filled with tears again. Shaking my head, I ran into my cabin and stayed there until dinner.  
I fingered with the third necklace on my neck as I walked to the dining pavilion. It was a silver locket, and if you open it, there's a picture of a twelve year old Percy. Dad sent it to me for my seventh birthday. Somehow, he managed to take a picture of Percy, print it out, put it into a silver locket and message it to me on the same day, not adding that there was no way he could know how Percy could look like when he was twelve when the actual Percy was only seven .  
I sat down at the Poseidon table and watched emotionlessly as a plate of smoking brisket was put in front of me. Percy didn't remember me. My very own brother. Thinking of him was the only thing that kept me sane while travelling to Camp Half-Blood. Without warning, I felt myself being sucked into the past...


	4. A Strange Dream

Chiron whispered something in his ear.  
"Er, Percy Jackson. Whatever. Now go on to your silly campfire.  
The campers roared with triumph and raced to the campfire.  
I stared at my uneaten food. Wow. I was in my trance for that long? Also, I had not sacrificed anything to the gods.  
I poured the entire plate of meat into the fire. "Poseidon, accept my offering."

Later, at the campfire, I happened to sit next to a really hot guy. He had brown hair and dreamy green eyes.  
"The campfire songs are really lame, huh?" he said as he gobbled down a marshmallow.  
I shrugged. "Sometimes. Who are you?"  
He grinned, exposing two rows of perfectly white teeth. "Me? I'm Harry Edward Styles, senior counsellor of the Aphrodite cabin."  
I grinned at him, impressed. " Nice to meet you. I'm Avalon Jackson."  
"You and I can hang out sometime, huh?"  
I smiled at him. "You bet."

Once, I caught him staring at me. When he saw that I'd noticed, he glanced away, his cheeks flushing a pale red. My heart fluttered as I stared at his red face. Why does he make me feel this way? What's wrong with me?

After the campfire Harry walked me to my cabin. "See you tomorrow, Ava,"  
I smiled and looked at his retreating figure as he walked back to his cabin. There was something about him that made me want to run up to him and hug him. What was happening to me?  
I changed and hit the sack. That was my mistake. Demigods always have nightmares.

I was standing in darkness. Next to me, I could hear a boy's voice.  
" The traps are all set, my lord," the voice murmured.  
"Excellent."  
I shivered. The second voice was crisp and clear, and it sent shivers up my spine.  
"Soon, I will rise, and the Olmypians will tremble at my wrath!"

I sat up in bed. My clothes were drenched in sweat. Shivering, I changed into a white shirt and a denim skirt and walked out of my cabin.  
A slight drizzle waspouring onto the ground. I looked up, confused. It _never_ rained in Camp Half Blood. I headed to the dining pavilion to have breakfast. Sitting down to a plate of bacon and eggs, I walked up to sacrifice some to the gods. Seeing me stand up, Harry stood up and walked over to me.  
"Hi," he smiled.  
I blushed. " Hi, Harry."  
"Last night was magical, wasn't it?"  
"Sure it was."  
He grinned. " Later, get ready for the time of your life."  
" The time of my life?"  
"I set up a pinic by the canoe lake. We can have lunch there."

I turned redder than a tomato. This guy was so hinting that I should take him up on his offer.  
"Thanks, Harry. See you there,"


	5. Boy Trouble

I swam across the canoe lake, not getting my clothes wet. After all, I'm a child of Poseidon. I popped out of the water right in front of Harry, startling him so much he spit out Pepsi.  
"Avalon!"he spluttered, wiping off the drink. "You could have at least given me a warning!"  
"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Tonight's gonna be exciting, pretty boy."  
"Tonight?"  
He looked confused for a second, then it hit him. " Capture The Flag. So?"  
" I'm teaming up with Athena, pretty boy. You're with Ares."  
" Well, I'm gonna beat you up pretty bad, water girl."  
"Are you kidding me? A child of Aphrodite? Please. Your ego is even bigger than mine. We'll see how well you'll cope later."

Harry gave me a pained look. "Avalon , please. Can you be less ... aggressive? I invited you here to enjoy yourself, not to..."

My heart filled with guilt. It was not because I did not care , it was because after so many years of pain , I didn't know how to recognize emotions anymore. I didn't know how to recognize it when people cared about me. I didn't see it when people liked or even loved me. I didn't even know how to love anymore.

Harry stood up. "I don't know how to break this to you, but... I like you more than a friend, you know. I have feelings for you."

I gave no response. I had knew that he liked me, but to tell it to me all of a sudden...

I could not take it anymore. I could not take the guilt, the feelings I had for Harry and vice versa. I ran away from the picnic, ran until I bumped into someone.

I looked up. It was Vivianna Grace, the most popular girl in camp. A daughter of Zeus and sister to Thalia Grace, she was the most popular girl in camp. I normally avoided her.

"Avalon? What's up?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

Finally I broke. I sobbed, in front of Vivianna. I poured out everything to her, from my hurting Harry to his telling me he liked me, to me not responding and running away, leaving him alone.

Vivianna looked thoughtful. "You shouldn't have ran away, you know. You looked like you were ditching him, not returning his love -er, like for you. I did that to Luke Castellan once. Worst mistake of my life. He never looked at me again after that."

This day just keeps getting worse. Harry likes me, I didn't respond and probably broke his heart, and I find out that my cousin Vivianna is not as bad as I thought so i can't avoid her anymore.

The only thing worse than having your own heart broken is seeing someone else's break and knowing that you caused it.


	6. Capture The Flag

All too soon, dinner came and went and it was time for capture the flag. Athena had teamed up with Hermes and Apollo, the two biggest cabins. Poseidon and Zeus joined too. The rest joined Ares. In my opinion, they weren't much of a threat. The Dionysus kids were strong, but there were only two of them. The Aphrodite kids only knew how to scream when their make-up was ruined, and Harry... well, he looked like he was having a headache.

The biggest threat was Ares, but I could take down Clarisse with no problem. The rest of them... I'd just have to do my best.

I found Annabeth near the woods, looking determined. "What's the plan?" I asked.

" We'll set up Percy as the bait to attract Clarisse. After the toliet incident, she's bound to want revenge and go after him, leaving us free to get their banner," she said in one breath.

I nodded. Her idea was a bit unfair to Percy, but if it meant they could take the flag and win this game, I was all for it.

Percy stared at the backs of the two whispering blondes - Annabeth and the one who had ran out when he asked her name. He was really curious about her. Even though he had never seen her before, he was sure that he had met her sometime in his life.

"Who's that?" he asked Luke Castellan, who was standing next to him.

Luke looked up. "Her? That's Avalon Jackson. Funny, huh? She has the same last name as you."

Avalon Jackson? Now Percy was sure that he knew her. But how? From where?

The conch horn sounded and the two sides exploded. I ran into the bundle of Ares kids. Clarisse was nowhere to be seen, a good sign. I glowered at the rest of them, ripped off Whirlpool and slashed at them as it transformed into a beautiful sword. They fought back. I kicked one of them where no man should ever be kicked, and he went down, fast. I stabbed the rest of them and they collapsed.

I then ran off to find Annabeth, slashing at any random enemy that ran into my path. I looked around for Annabeth, noticing things that I normally wouldn't have noticed - Connor and Travis Stoll stealing wepons from a Ares kid, Vivianna fending off the Dionysus kids, Harry lying unconscious on the ground, Kate Gardner using vines to wrap a Athena kid - wait. Harry lying on the ground?

I ran to him, taking out the ambrosia square in my pocket and putting it in his mouth. He groaned and sat up.

"Avalon?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled and opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

"Not now. You go there and rest. Meet you after I win this game."

With that, I ran to Annabeth's side. She had a irritated expression on her face - she was facing a bunch of Aphrodite girls, who were all gossiping about boys.

"I'll go fend off the rest of the people guarding the banner, you go grab it," she whispered to me.  
I rolled my eyes. "Please, Chase. I'm way better then you in sword fighting."  
She nodded. "Okay, then. I'll go grab it, you fight."

With that, she sprinted off putting on her Yankees cap. I ignored the Aphrodite girls and followed Annabeth. There it was! In front of the banner were four Ares kids. I stabbed Whirlpool into one's shoulder. He roared and charged after me, the rest following. Yes! I led them away from the flag, to a nearby lake. I stepped in and instantly I felt refreshed. My powers at their best, I sent a wave at the enemy and they went down.

I felt someone step into the lake and looked up. There he was. Percy Jackson. He was fending off Clarisse and a few other Ares people. Perfect. Everything's going according to plan.

"Ava! I got it! Go!" Annabeth's voice yelled. She must've gotten the banner. Breaking into a run, I dashed across the lake, to Percy's side. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth giving the banner to Luke Castellan. Whatever. That girl had had a crush on him since forever.

Clarisse looked stunned at my appearance. "Jackson? What are you doing here?"  
I grinned at her. "To tell you you lost, La Rue."

On cue, the entire Hermes cabin ran out, Luke waving the banner and yelling. Clarisse looked absolutely murderous. "It was a trick!" she howled.

Chiron came cantering out of the woods and blowing the conch horn. Annabeth materialized beside Percy and had a sort of argument with him. What about, I didn't know. I was too busy celebrating.

Then a loud, canine howl echoed through the forest. Everyone's cheering immediately died down. Chiron shouted,"Stand ready! My bow!"

There, on the rocks above Annabeth and Percy, was a hellhound. It let out a roar, it's eyes aimed straight at Percy. It bared it's sharp teeth and lunged at Percy. It ripped his armor to shreds and was about to bite his head when -

I leapt towards Percy and slashed at the hellhound, not stopping until it turned into dust. Then I stopped, breathing heavily. A hellhound was what almost took my life. Percy was _not_ going to face the same fate.

Percy stared at the girl who had just saved him from a terrible fate. It was Avalon Jackson. She looked so familiar. Where had he met her?

"Di Immortals!" Annabeth said in shock. "A hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They're not supposed to..."

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said grimly. "Someone inside the camp."

"It was Percy's fault! He summoned it!" Clarisse screamed, pointing at Percy.  
"You're wounded,Percy, get in the water," Annabeth told him.  
"I'm okay," he told her.  
"No, you're not. Chiron, watch this."

The campers surrounded Percy as he stepped into the water. The cuts on his chest closed up. His bruises faded to his normal skin color.

The entire camp started whispering, pointing at Percy. "Look, I'm sorry," he tried to apologize. Avalon, the only one who didn't look shocked, instead happy, pointed above his head.

By the time Percy looked up, it was already fading. But he could still make out the sign - a three tipped spear : a trident.

The campers started kneeling, following Chiron's example. "My father?" Percy asked, completely bewildered.

"Poseidon." said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and brother of Avalon Jackson."

Percy looked at Avalon. The expression on her face was unreadable, a mixture of sadness and happiness. But he knew one thing:

Avalon was more than his half-sister. She was his actual flesh-and-blood sister.


	7. Date With Jackson

All too soon, dinner came and went and it was time for capture the flag. Athena had teamed up with Hermes and Apollo, the two biggest cabins. Poseidon and Zeus joined too. The rest joined Ares. In my opinion, they weren't much of a threat. The Dionysus kids were strong, but there were only two of them. The Aphrodite kids only knew how to scream when their make-up was ruined, and Harry... well, he looked like he was having a headache.

The biggest threat was Ares, but I could take down Clarisse with no problem. The rest of them... I'd just have to do my best.

I found Annabeth near the woods, looking determined. "What's the plan?" I asked.

" We'll set up Percy as the bait to attract Clarisse. After the toliet incident, she's bound to want revenge and go after him, leaving us free to get their banner," she said in one breath.

I nodded. Her idea was a bit unfair to Percy, but if it meant they could take the flag and win this game, I was all for it.

Percy stared at the backs of the two whispering blondes - Annabeth and the one who had ran out when he asked her name. He was really curious about her. Even though he had never seen her before, he was sure that he had met her sometime in his life.

"Who's that?" he asked Luke Castellan, who was standing next to him.

Luke looked up. "Her? That's Avalon Jackson. Funny, huh? She has the same last name as you."

Avalon Jackson? Now Percy was sure that he knew her. But how? From where?

The conch horn sounded and the two sides exploded. I ran into the bundle of Ares kids. Clarisse was nowhere to be seen, a good sign. I glowered at the rest of them, ripped off Whirlpool and slashed at them as it transformed into a beautiful sword. They fought back. I kicked one of them where no man should ever be kicked, and he went down, fast. I stabbed the rest of them and they collapsed.

I then ran off to find Annabeth, slashing at any random enemy that ran into my path. I looked around for Annabeth, noticing things that I normally wouldn't have noticed - Connor and Travis Stoll stealing wepons from a Ares kid, Vivianna fending off the Dionysus kids, Harry lying unconscious on the ground, Kate Gardner using vines to wrap a Athena kid - wait. Harry lying on the ground?

I ran to him, taking out the ambrosia square in my pocket and putting it in his mouth. He groaned and sat up.

"Avalon?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled and opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

"Not now. You go there and rest. Meet you after I win this game."

With that, I ran to Annabeth's side. She had a irritated expression on her face - she was facing a bunch of Aphrodite girls, who were all gossiping about boys.

"I'll go fend off the rest of the people guarding the banner, you go grab it," she whispered to me.  
I rolled my eyes. "Please, Chase. I'm way better then you in sword fighting."  
She nodded. "Okay, then. I'll go grab it, you fight."

With that, she sprinted off putting on her Yankees cap. I ignored the Aphrodite girls and followed Annabeth. There it was! In front of the banner were four Ares kids. I stabbed Whirlpool into one's shoulder. He roared and charged after me, the rest following. Yes! I led them away from the flag, to a nearby lake. I stepped in and instantly I felt refreshed. My powers at their best, I sent a wave at the enemy and they went down.

I felt someone step into the lake and looked up. There he was. Percy Jackson. He was fending off Clarisse and a few other Ares people. Perfect. Everything's going according to plan.

"Ava! I got it! Go!" Annabeth's voice yelled. She must've gotten the banner. Breaking into a run, I dashed across the lake, to Percy's side. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth giving the banner to Luke Castellan. Whatever. That girl had had a crush on him since forever.

Clarisse looked stunned at my appearance. "Jackson? What are you doing here?"  
I grinned at her. "To tell you you lost, La Rue."

On cue, the entire Hermes cabin ran out, Luke waving the banner and yelling. Clarisse looked absolutely murderous. "It was a trick!" she howled.

Chiron came cantering out of the woods and blowing the conch horn. Annabeth materialized beside Percy and had a sort of argument with him. What about, I didn't know. I was too busy celebrating.

Then a loud, canine howl echoed through the forest. Everyone's cheering immediately died down. Chiron shouted,"Stand ready! My bow!"

There, on the rocks above Annabeth and Percy, was a hellhound. It let out a roar, it's eyes aimed straight at Percy. It bared it's sharp teeth and lunged at Percy. It ripped his armor to shreds and was about to bite his head when -

I leapt towards Percy and slashed at the hellhound, not stopping until it turned into dust. Then I stopped, breathing heavily. A hellhound was what almost took my life. Percy was _not_ going to face the same fate.

Percy stared at the girl who had just saved him from a terrible fate. It was Avalon Jackson. She looked so familiar. Where had he met her?

"Di Immortals!" Annabeth said in shock. "A hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They're not supposed to..."

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said grimly. "Someone inside the camp."

"It was Percy's fault! He summoned it!" Clarisse screamed, pointing at Percy.  
"You're wounded,Percy, get in the water," Annabeth told him.  
"I'm okay," he told her.  
"No, you're not. Chiron, watch this."

The campers surrounded Percy as he stepped into the water. The cuts on his chest closed up. His bruises faded to his normal skin color.

The entire camp started whispering, pointing at Percy. "Look, I'm sorry," he tried to apologize. Avalon, the only one who didn't look shocked, instead happy, pointed above his head.

By the time Percy looked up, it was already fading. But he could still make out the sign - a three tipped spear : a trident.

The campers started kneeling, following Chiron's example. "My father?" Percy asked, completely bewildered.

"Poseidon." said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and brother of Avalon Jackson."

Percy looked at Avalon. The expression on her face was unreadable, a mixture of sadness and happiness. But he knew one thing:

Avalon was more than his half-sister. She was his actual flesh-and-blood sister.


	8. The Oracle

I. Kissed. Harry.  
WTF.

To be honest with you, it was the best moment of my life. It just seemed so... _right_ to kiss him.

I fell on my bed with a thump. I still couldn't believe that actually happened. By the time Percy came in, I was giggling like a little girl.

He stared at me. "Somebody's happy today."

"Percy!" I could barely keep my excitement in. "Harry's my boyfriend!"

"Wait. What? Time out. Harry Edward Styles' your boyfriend?"

"Yes!" and before I knew it, I was telling him everything. When I finished, he smiled. "Well, good for you, but to tell you the truth, I'm a little scared of him." I stared at him. "You, my brother, scared of my boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Percy said, as my laughter rang out. "Stop laughing at me, will you?"

After dinner, I went back to my cabin. I fingered Whirlpool, which was in its necklace form. It was the only thing my dad ever gave me. How I wish that I could see him again...

I slowly drifted off to sleep. I dreamt that I was with Harry by the beach. But as we leaned in for a kiss, the dream changed. I was still at the beach, but there were two majestic animals, a horse and a eagle, fighting on the beach. I looked closely at the horizon. The very sky and sea seemed to be fighting each other. Hmm. The sky was Zeus of course, and the sea was Poseidon. The eagle and horse were also their symbols, respectively. Something must have happened...

I sat up. Something was wrong. As it was morning, I ran off to find Chiron. I burst into the Big House. Percy was there too.

Chiron approached us in his horse form. "Avalon and Percy. You are in terrible danger. Zeus..."  
And he went on to explain what happened. Seems like Zeus had his lightning bolt stolen, and he suspected that me and Percy, Poseidon's kids, had stolen it. What a load of rubbish.

Chiron opened his mouth. Before he could say anything, I interrupted. "Let me guess. You want to send us on a quest to retrieve the Master Bolt, and give it back to Zeus. Problem solved."

"Half correct, Avalon. Yes, I do want to sent you two on quests, but two different ones. Which means that we will need two prophesies. Avalon, please go up to the attic and consult your fate."

I made my way up to the attic. The Oracle of Delphi , a withered old mummy, was sitting in it's corner. "O Oracle, what is my fate?" I asked.

Green smoke came out of her mouth. I twisted itself around me, like slithering snakes. Suddenly I was not in the attic anymore. I was back in my father's palace, but facing the two people I hated most : my stepmother Amphitrite and my cousin Triton. They had made my life under the sea hell. they opened their mouths and said together,

 ** _"You shall go back to where you belong,  
Confront your father,  
prove that the king is wrong,  
You shall save your brethren,  
Find what was stolen,  
See it safely returned,  
You shall by betrayed by the one who calls him a friend,  
And he shall fail to save what matters most in the end"_**


End file.
